


The Love Between Olicity

by SerDormerLover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerDormerLover/pseuds/SerDormerLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity is captured by one of Starling City's desperate criminals, Ollie has to rescue the woman he loves more than anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Between Olicity

Over the years and through all the battles and fights they've been through since they've been together, a special spark had evolved between Oliver Queen, the secret saviour of Starling City and Felicity Smoak, an IT girl for Queen Consolidated.

It all started a few months after Oliver got back from The Island and became The Hood, he needed someone with computing skills and the pretty blonde at his fathers company fit the bill. At first, it was small things like decrypting hard-drives from corrupt legal officials but it gradually built into figuring chemical compounds for deadly toxins and it's at that point that Felicity realised and tricked Ollie into joining Team Arrow and neither of them had regretted it since.

It's thoughts like this that keep Felicity calm as she sits chained, broken and bloody to a computer in the basement of some psycho's hideout in the Glades, she remembers all the smiles, all the little touches and subtle phrases that say "I love you more than life itself" between her and the man who saved her in more ways than one and more times than she can remember but she keeps in mind that she's saved him too by giving him info when it mattered most and doing all she can to help him continue his quest as Starling's Saviour because she knows he'll swoop in and save her.

Sure enough, he comes for her, at first all she heard was something similar to a fly buzzing followed by a clattering of tin cans then the lights died and he was standing beside her. "I'm here honey" he whispered in her ear as he struck her chains off and helped her walk to the van Diggle was waiting in to take them back to The Foundry to patch her up. As they sat in the back of the van, Felicity cuddled into her hero as he gently stroked her back and kissed her forehead to reassure her.

When they got back, Ollie gave her a hand up onto the table and cleaned her wounds for her while she told them what her captor wanted with her. "He wanted me to hack into the A.R.G.U.S mainframe and help one of his accomplices escape but I wouldn't do it so he chained me up and threatened to beat me until I did what he said" she smiled and continued, "luckily he only dislocated a few fingers, god knows what would have happened if he hurt anything I needed for hacking", as she looked at her slightly bruised hand, her and Ollie's eyes locked and they both knew everything was okay again and she ached to have him to herself so she could wrap her arms around him and kiss him until she ran out of breath.

As he looked into her beautiful blue eyes while he reset her fingers and cleaned her wounds, he knew she was okay and he wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her soft lips, run his fingers through her hair and just be with her until there wasn't any more time left in the world. He remembered the frightened look on her face when he killed the lights and winced, if anyone ever dared touch her again, he'd tear down the city to make sure it never happens again because he can't or won't live for a second known Felicity could be in danger.

After he'd finished, Ollie turned to Diggle and told him he's going to start doing some training and walked over to the punch bags and taking his shirt off while Felicity made some excuse about recalibrating her software. They thought Diggle didn't notice the glances and touches but they forget he's ex-military so he realised early on but didn't have the heart to ruin their façade, if they wanted to tell them then they'll do it when the time is right so he didn't push them, he just let them get on with it.

When they heard the door shut, Felicity turned to get up and go to Ollie until Sarah came down the stairs. She went straight to the fridge until she noticed something was up between them then just looked hurt and left. She once caught them kissing and pulled them up about so they were forced to explain that they love and need each other, Ollie needs her as an oasis, someone who he can escape to because she hasn't known his pain and doesn't share his scars and she needs him because he opened her eyes to something that she didn't know existed but something she can use her skills to stop. Sarah just turned and stormed off, he felt bad about her but him and Felicity just...connected so he ran and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she did the same to him, gently moaning when he grazed over a sore spot but she didn't want it to end so she just kissed him passionately and inhaled him like a drug.

They slowly moved back towards the bed, only stopping when she fell over a boot and started laughing. When they reached the bed, he held her tightly and fell back then turned so she'd be on top of him. She looked down at him, her golden hair falling in long lazy waves and shyly smiled and whispered "Oh, hi. It seems we..." until he kissed her long enough for her to forget what she was saying and just focus on kissing him back.

A few hours later, they woke up in each others arms and smiled at each other then hugged tightly until they heard the Foundry door shut, they shared a look then raced to get their clothes on and act normal for Diggle getting back. He found Felicity running over programs with Ollie behind her, a hand on her shoulder and when they both looked up at the same time, he just smiled and said "having fun kids?" and chuckled when they blushed then shared a look that said more than words could.


End file.
